Devil, Thy Name is Dante
by ChibiChiisai
Summary: Dante has nothing better to do than mess around with his brother's possessions and mentality. How does Vergil counter-attack? And who comes out victorious? Read and find out! Set around the DMC3 timeline. Twincest.


Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters belong to Capcom. _Not_. _I_.

Author's Notes: One-shot between Vergil and Dante. This is my first ever completed fan fiction, so please go easy on me. Oh, and please read and review; I love reading peoples' comments, especially since it encourages me. Constructive criticisms are welcome.

**UPDATE**: **This story was originally posted before back in 2006, but it was taken down because of rating violations. I recently logged back into my account and since I was uploading another fanfic, I decided to repost this just for the sake of having it up here with all of my other stories (now with an M rating, apparently.) I guess I need help rating my stories appropriately. How is a newbie to know?? Heh. Anywhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

"Verge, you in here?" A platinum-haired head poked in the bedroom from behind the half-opened door, peeking inside from the tiny gap between the adjacent wall and the entryway. Twisting his head from left to right, he checked the surroundings to make sure that the room was devoid of its owner before pushing the door open and stepping in. Vergil always disliked unwanted visitors and Dante was wholly to blame for his strict no-visitors policy.

Not to his surprise, he found the entire room to be spot-clean and immaculate. The bed was made, books were placed back to their proper place on the shelves, clothes were put away, even the garbage was taken out--he was practically the perfect model of a son that any parent would die for. Disgusting was the first word that popped into his mind. Dante's room, on the other hand, could not nearly be praised in the same fashion as Vergil's and gave literal meaning to the word disgusting. It just goes to show that even though the pair were identical brothers, their physical resemblance to one another was as far as similarities went. How ironic.

"Sheesh, talk about your typical neat freak. Verge has gotta learn cut himself loose!" Talking to himself quietly, he decided to amuse himself and have a little fun with his brother's personal possessions while he was gone. After all, when life gives you lemons, you take advantage of it and make lemonade!

"I wonder what'll happen if I do this. Maybe his head'll finally pop off." Knowing his brother all too well, he chuckled and set his alarm on loud for 2:00 in the morning. Since he was at it, he went further to pounce on his well-made bed, rumpling up the sheets with uneven creases while tossing one of the pillows over the side. He knew that his brother would hold a grudge on him, but he figured that sooner or later he would have to loosen up a little and what better way than to start early?

After having his little fun on the bed, he hopped off and made his way over to the drawer, opening one of the shelves. He picked up one of his brother's socks and threw it over his shoulder, looking for something in particular.

"Now where does he keep that thing?"

After flinging out almost all of his possessions from the drawer, the closet was the next thing that called out to him from the corner of his eye. Thinking up a devious little scheme as he sauntered over, he slid open the closet door and sorted through his clothes. Vergil's trenchcoat, as well as his shirt and pants, were hiding behind the array of clothes, close to the back. His shiny pendant was also with it as well.

"Jackpot."

Grinning, he picked them up and sneaked back to his own room.

* * *

"DANTE!!"

Vergil had arrived home a while later, coming back to a tampered room, courtesy of his younger devil of a brother. Not only did his entire day start off on the wrong foot--Dante had to go a step further and wreck his entire room to oblivion like a tornado gone out of control. And not only did that tornado destroy the insides of his room, the little thief took with him his outfit. Little brothers...what good are they? He'd pay dearly for that.

_How many times have I told him that my room was off-limits at all time?!_

Meanwhile, a room away, a little devil was snickering away silently as he heard his older brother scream in frustration.

Stomping his way over to Dante's room furiously, he slammed the door open with a thrust of his arm.

"What the hell did you do with my clo--?!"

What came next was a huge surprise to Vergil. There stood an exact mirror image of himself clad in his blue trenchcoat, smirking back at him. With silver hair slicked back, Dante raised his chin up slightly and gave Vergil a smug look. He gaped at his own image staring back at him in shock.

"Hey there, bro," he grinned.

"You had better not be wearing my undergarments underneath those clothes of mine," he threatened, closing the door behind him and locking it, preventing his means of escape. Dante certainly was going to put up with a tough fight if he even thought about sliding away from underneath him.

"Nah, they're all over your floor. Count them, they're all there."

"This isn't amusing, Dante. Give me back my clothes," he held out a hand as he eyed the gold chain hanging loosely around Dante's neck, "As well as my amulet."

His doppelganger pouted. "Aw, you're no fun!"

"Dante..."

"It's _Vergil_, brother." He stepped back towards his coat rack and pulled off his red trenchcoat. "Here, you can wear mine instead. It'll be just like playing a mix-and-match game of dress-up!" He flung it over to Vergil, who caught it and stared at the leather coat with a look of disbelief.

"You don't expect me to wear your clothes and play one of your silly games along with you, do you?"

"Sure, I do," _Vergil_ took out two water guns hidden behind his back and criss-crossed them, spraying Vergil's hair with water and soaking his hair until it sagged and mimicked Dante's look.

"Dante!" Shielding his face from the cold squirts of water hitting his head, he shook the excess water off of himself while, at the same time, giving his hair an air-tossed appearance. He glared up at a widely grinning _Vergil_.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's V-e-r-g-i-l," spelling out each syllable slowly as if he were talking to a little child.

Having enough of arguing and having to put up with his brother's antics, Vergil took off his shirt and tossed it fiercely on the ground, putting on Dante's red leather trenchcoat. There was no way he was giving in to his younger sibling; he also had a little trick up his sleeve. Two could play at this game. Dante wasn't the only one in the family who was sly and cunning. After all, it was commonly known that the devil can't refuse a "card game" no matter what the consequences.

"Fine, I'll be Dante and you'll be Vergil. And each has to act like he would act. Deal?"

"Hell yeah!" _Vergil_ cheered.

* * *

"Come on, let me have at least one bite! You're totally not being fair!" _Vergil_ whined.

"Uh-uh-uh, you're getting out of character there, brother," _Dante _grinned as he took a big bite out of a slice of pizza. He hid his disgust behind a fake façade and willed his stomach to hold it down. How could Dante eat human food this nauseating?

"But--!"

"Quit your childish whining already. You're ruining lunch for me. Besides, you know that you can't stand the taste of pizza." _Dante_ licked his lips ever so slowly and took another bite, making _Vergil_ twitch with anticipation, watching his brother intently.

"You can't eat that entire pie yourself!" Dante scolded, "I don't want to play this game anymore. Time out." With that said, he reached over the table and grabbed a slice from the cardboard box in front of Vergil. He would've been successful in getting one if Vergil hadn't shut the cover on his fingers.

"Hey!" Dante pulled back his hand as if it had been scorched by burning fire and glared back at a sneering Vergil.

"Sorry, my hand slipped."

"You think that's funny, don't you?" The taunting smirk and the teasing tilt of Vergil's head clicked off sparks inside Dante's mind, triggering his inner demon. Letting out a low scowl, Dante slammed his hands onto the hard wood surface of the table and pushed back on his chair, standing up abruptly. He knocked the chair over from his sudden movement, catching the usually vigilant silver-haired man offguard.

"Well, try this on for size. We'll see who has the upper hand now." He marched over to where Vergil was sitting and grabbed him on either side of his face, forcibly lifting his chin to look up at him. A knee resting on top of his lap prevented him from struggling and turning the tables to meet his advantage.

"Dante, what the hell do you think you are doi--mmph!" Vergil's protests were left hanging in the air when Dante moved in to pull him in for a swift kiss. A million things were zooming through Vergil's head then, suddenly seeing white when something warm and wet slid in through the crevice of his mouth. Despite his own power, he suddenly couldn't find the strength in him to fight back, allowing Dante to shift closer to him to close up the gap between them, his tongue meshing with his own heatedly. Vergil's hands were clenched into tight fists, shaking with anger and confusion while his icy blue eyes clenched tightly shut.

Dante moaned into the kiss, hungrily savoring Vergil's taste before releasing him from the deadlock grip he had on him. Moving his hand down to focus his attention to the slice of pizza Vergil had been holding, he took a firm hold of his wrist and held it up to his face, taking a tiny nibble of the corner of the crust.

"Delish," he licked his upper lip seductively, the corners of his lips curving upward and his playful eyes twinkling with mischief.

Vergil, on the other hand, flushed a brilliant red, his eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights. Did Dante just kiss him? His own little brother? He shook off the image of Dante pushing even further than he had actually did just then and let out an exasperated scowl, not wanting to show him how much that kiss had actually affected him. Pushing back from the table and sliding his chair backwards, he got up from his seat and wiped his mouth with his sleeve roughly, throwing the slice back to its own box.

"Don't you ever pull that on me again!" He stormed off and locked himself in his room for sanctuary from his underhanded brother.

Smirking at his departure, Dante picked up the pizza box from the counter and plopped himself down on the couch. He picked up a slice and took a large bite out of it.

"Gotcha."

Victory never tasted so sweet.

* * *

This is what Vergil gets for starving Dante and egging him on. Hell hath no fury like a juvenile devil scorned. Go Dante. Anyway, review and I'll love you forever! :)


End file.
